Workday
by Kyo Zoldyck
Summary: El trabajo en el consejo nunca acababa; siempre habia papeles que llevar, informes que llenar, criminales que arrestar y un Gajeel a quien controlar.
1. El comienzo de un mal dia

Levy corría por los pasillos del consejo sosteniendo un manojo de papeles intentando encontrar a Gajeel sin mucha suerte hasta el momento y es que se le había notificado que él tenía una misión ya que al parecer Gajeel no era lo suficientemente responsable como para ir a preguntar si tenía alguna misión próxima.

No, Gajeel Redfox no era así.

El día se le había antojado tan largo por culpa del moreno que prácticamente sentía la cabeza comenzar a palpitar hacia el inminente dolor de cabeza que estaba segura comenzaría pronto. Y es que todo había ido mal desde el comienzo; Solo al despertar tuvo una pelea con su antiguo compañero de gremio con quien ahora vivía, ya que , según el, ella era demasiado pequeña como para vivir sola ya que cualquier ladrón se metería a su casa pensando que ella era una niña, salió enojada del lugar pasando monumentalmente del desayuno que un Gajeel aun molesto le había puesto en la mesa, y es que una de las cosas que más le molestaban del Redfox era que no parecía importarle realmente estar enojado con ella, pues incluso después de la pelea más fuerte, este se había encargado de asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Y es que Gajeel no era una mala persona, solo un poco... complicado.

Suspiro recordando cómo solo llegar sus subordinados corrieron a su encuentro ofreciéndole café, masajes, llevar sus cosas, etc. hasta que la puerta volvió a ser abierta por un Gajeel malhumorado quien con solo mirar a aquellos hombres que la rodeaban los hizo huir despavoridos a pesar de que hubiese gente de su unidad ahí y es que era bien sabido para todos que Gajeel no respondía muy bien cuando se trataba de gente alrededor de Levy.

-¡Levy-senpai! - Un chico llamado Polo quien estaba en el escuadrón de Gajeel se acercó corriendo a ella sosteniendo un folder clasificados con "privado" en el frente.

Genial, más trabajo.

-Buenos días, Polo - Detuvo su rápido andar intentando controlar su respiración agitada y el sonrojo de su rostro después de haber corrido tanto. Después de todo no quería verse de alguna manera alterada ante sus subordinados -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la belleza de la Council.

Porque algo que todos sabían es que Levy McGarden era hermosa, inclusive aunque no pareciese ser consciente de ello. A base de amabilidad, dulzura, compromiso y simpatía, la pequeña chica se había ganado el corazón de muchos miembros del consejo.

Inclusive el de Jura - San quien ahora parecía haber tomado a la pequeña hada como su hija o aprendiz. -Yo...yo... vine a traerle unos papeles de parte de Jura-san.

-¡Oh! Debe ser el informe de la próxima misión de Gajeel.

El chico se acercó nervioso hacia ella, lamentablemente ese nerviosismo lo traiciono logrando que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera sobre la pequeña hada. -¡AH!

Se quejó un poco intentando procesar que había pasado mientras el nervioso chico se disculpaba.

-Enana.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante el tono sombrío con el que Gajeel dijo aquel apodo.

 _Mierda._


	2. Sombras de Celos

Rojo.

Gajeel Redfox en ese momento veía todo de aquel color; y es que como no iba a hacerlo si justo ahora frente a sus ojos su enana estaba siendo aplastada por alguien.

Un chico.

Se sintió atacado de alguna forma, después de todo él era un dragón.

Un dragón a quien ahora mismo le estaban intentando robar algo suyo.

-Ca...ca...ca...caPITAN REDFOX!- Aquel enclenque chico se levantó rápidamente sintiendo su sangre caer totalmente hacia sus pies, temblando de pies a cabeza; después de todo era bien sabido por todo el consejo que Gajeel Redfox era territorial.

Y él se había lanzado de lleno a ese "territorio"

Estaba jodido, muy, muy jodido.

-¿Necesitaba algo, Capitán? – Levy hablo tranquilamente intentando salvar a aquel pobre chico de la furia de Gajeel.

-Me dijeron que me buscabas, pero veo que estas ocupada. -El tono acido de Gajeel salió sin filtros, destilando odio hacia el mocoso que tenía enfrente.

 _Un dragón observando a su presa._ -Pensó Levy.

-Yo...yo solo... yo venía...a...papeles...-Polo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la seriedad y parar el tartamudeo nervioso.

¡Maldita sea, él era un miembro del consejo también!

-Lo que Polo intenta decir es que el solo venía a traerme los papeles de su próxima misión, Capitán Redfox. - Acaricio lo último con asteo reflejando así la molestia matutina que aun llevaba consigo.-Los cuales usted debería ir a buscar, no esperar que alguien se los traiga -Coloco una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el hombro del nervioso chico quien suspiro un poco más calmado.

Grave error.

Gajeel prácticamente gruño en respuesta a aquella mano quien según él, solo debería estar buscando tocarlo a él. ¿Y que era esa mierda de "Capitán Redfox"?

Ah, la pelea de la mañana. Pues bien, dos pueden jugar ese juego de ofendidos.

-Mmmm, bueno, en ese caso, me disculpo, Council McGarden. Pero si usted no hubiera sido tan agresiva en la habitación sobre mi falta de motivación yo habría tenido tiempo de ir por ellos.

 _¡¿AGRESIVA EN LA HABITACION?!_ \- El nervioso chico quien básicamente estaba en medio de aquella discusión no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar a una Council Levy siendo "agresiva" de alguna forma en una habitación.

Levy frunció el ceño viendo la sonrisilla que bailaba en los labios de Gajeel. Por Mavis, quería besarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no tendría que entrar a su habitación sino me hiciera trabajar fuera de horarios y fuera más cumplido con su escuadrón. _-_

 _Así que eso era._ -Polo suspiro un poco aliviado al escuchar a la chica.

 _-_ No veo porque tendrías que entrar a la habitación de un chico tan temprano, hay ciertos problemas mañaneros que necesitan ser aplacados antes, a menos a que... -Gajeel dejo la frase sin acabar, dejando en claro el contexto logrando que una Levy sonrojada, más por enojo que por otra cosa llegara a su límite soltando así la primera cosa que llego a su mente, cosa que también resultaría ser su tumba de algún pobre diablo.

-¡El único chico al que yo querría ver en la mañana es a Rogue!

El silencio reino en aquel pasillo, un silencio tal que Levy casi podía jurar escuchar la sangre correr por sus venas con enojo, y la sangre de Polo comenzar a caer a sus pies al darse cuenta de la mirada que ahora estaba en su capitán.

Gajeel temblaba, no precisamente por un corazón roto o algo así.

Después de todo él era Gajeel Redfox, era más que obvio para todos que Levy McGarden estaba loca por él.

Pero él era un dragón, un dragón territorial que ante la mínima posibilidad de que su tesoro fuera robado desplegaría sus alas trayendo la muerte al ladrón.

Un ladrón que ahora mismo iría a buscar.


	3. ¿Guerra?

_Ay, por Mavis._ \- Pensó Levy mientras caminaba a paso veloz hacia el hotel de la ciudad rogando por encontrar al pelinegro.

Todo se había vuelto un desastre. Literal.

Gajeel la había hecho enojar hasta el punto en que le grito que de cierta forma ella prefería ver a Rogue y al problema masculino mañanero que este tuviera. Como Gajeel diría: La había cagado.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Estúpido, Gajeel! - Tomo sus mechones entre sus dedos apretándolos con frustración.

-¿Levy- san? - Gire el rostro topándome con la mirada confundida de Rogue.

-¡Rogue-san! ¡Te estaba buscando! -Levy comenzó a pensar en cómo explicarle la situación en que se había metido, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado que Gajeel no fuese a buscarlo inmediatamente, después de todo eran ex compañeros de gremio y querría cuidarla.

-Frosh, piensa lo mismo. - El adorable exceed del Sabertooth llamo la atención de la maga quien no pudo evitar agacharse a la altura del pequeño gato con traje de rana y acariciarlo suavemente.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Levy-san? - Rogue era una persona realmente amable, además de que hace aproximadamente cinco meses se había enterado que era un amante de la lectura casi al mismo grado que ella así que en el podía encontrar a un gran amigo y compañero de lectura.

-La verdad es que si... -La menuda hada comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sin estar muy segura de como comenzar a relatarle lo ocurrido. -Yo... tengo una especie de favor que pedirte.

-¿Una especie de favor?

Con vergüenza por la situación que había provocado, la menuda hada comenzó a narrarle los hechos ocurridos sintiendo el ardor en su rostro comenzar a extenderse inclusive hacia su cuello y orejas. Al terminar de narrar no podía mirar al dragón Slayer a los ojos. -Y eso es lo que ocurrió...

-Ahora entiendo. Gajeel ahora debe estar muriendo de celos. -Rogue sostuvo su barbilla entre una de sus manos comenzando a imaginar la cara del que antes era una clase de senpai para él.

-¿Eh? ¿Celoso? off- Una pequeña risa triste salió de los sonrosados labios de la miembro del consejo. - Gajeel nunca podría ponerse celoso por mí, es más que obvio que lo hace solo porque antes ambos éramos miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Levy -san, creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas. - Rogue le regalo una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la maga revolviéndole los cabellos y sorprendiéndose ante su suavidad. - Tengo una idea, pero debes prometer que harás lo que yo diga.

-¿De qué hablas? -Levy lo miro curiosa sin retirar aquella mano de sus cabellos. Era muy relajante.

-Quita la mano sino quieres perderla. -Un Gajeel cabreado miraba atentamente aquella mano descansar en los cabellos de la que era SU enana.

-¡GAJEEL! - Levy no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco del susto y es que no lo había oído llegar.

-Tiempo sin verte, Gajeel. -Rogue no retiro la mano, es más, coloco un travieso y rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja de la peli azul. - ¿No crees que la señorita Levy es muy amable? Vino a recogerme personalmente para ir juntos al consejo de magia.

No era una verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. Después de todo el había ido a la ciudad porque el consejo había pedido ayuda a Sabertooth.

 _¿Que planea Rogue-san?_ -Levy no entendía nada, ella había ido a advertirle que por su culpa Gajeel estaba enojado con el pero no había ido en plan escolta.

Gajeel gruño con la palabra molestia escrita en toda la cara, molestia que se transformó en furia al ver como el pelinegro le ofrecía su brazo galante a Levy. -¿Nos vamos, Levy-san?

 _Esto es la guerra._ -Pensó Gajeel. Y el definitivamente se iba a asegurar de pisotear a Rogue frente a la enana demostrándole así que el dragón más fuerte y obviamente el mejor partido para ella era él.


	4. Plan

_"Tengo una idea, pero debes prometer que harás lo que yo diga"_ fueron las palabras de Rogue, las cuales ahora se repetían una y otra vez como si una especie de grabadora fuese.

Había tomado el brazo que Rogue le ofrecía y ahora se dirigían hacia el gremio con un Gajeel bastante cabreado justo a sus espaldas.

Si tan solo estuviese celoso por mí. -Pensaba la pequeña maga obteniendo un semblante decaído que al parecer había sido notado por ambos magos.

-Ena...- Gajeel se vio abruptamente interrumpido por un Rogue que a su parecer acaparaba toda la atención de la pequeña peli azul.

-¿Todo está bien, Levy - san? -Pregunto el moreno menor acercando su rostro lo más que pudo al de la pequeña, notando como esta comenzaba a colorearse debido a la invasión de su espacio personal.

-¡¿RO...ROGUE...SA...SAN?! -Pregunto algo alterada sintiendo su rostro arder para inmediatamente ser alejada del chico y envuelta en unos brazos musculosos que elevaron su ritmo cardiaco y lograron colorear su rostro aún más.

Gajeel prácticamente la tenía abrazada.

-Manos fuera, Cheney. O a la próxima te las arranco. -Gajeel gruñía las palabras con la irritación impregnada en la voz mientras sostenía a Levy contra su pecho.

No, no estaba celoso. Es solo que estaba defendiendo su territorio.

Porque sí; Levy McGarden era su territorio y no iba a dejar que ningún otro jodido dragón lo invadiera.

-No creo que a Levy - san le moleste mi tacto. -Menciono el Dragón Slayer mientras daba un paso acercándose recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Gajeel.

-Ga...Gajeel. -Levy trago en seco intentando controlar el temblor nervioso de su voz. - Jura-san necesita hablar con los de Sabertooth.

-Tú no necesitas ir con él, se sabe el camino. - Soltó el pelinegro mientras aflojaba el agarre en la pequeña hada.

-¿Acaso Gajeel esta celoso? - Pico el pelinegro quien ahora cargaba a Frosh entre sus brazos.

-No sé de qué hablas. -Respondió soltando a la chica, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo camino a otro lado dejando a una confundida y deprimida Levy.

- _Era lógico que no tenía celos por ellos._ \- Pensaba la chica mientras jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones los cuales enmarcaban su rostro.

-A todo esto, ¿Que fue todo eso, Rogue-san?

-Levy - san, ¿Te gusta Gajeel, verdad? - Dijo como si fuera lo más normal sorprendiéndose de como el rostro de la chica iba adquiriendo tonalidades carmín a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Po...por... supuestoquenohahahacomopuedescreeresoRogueSanhahahacreoqueJuraSannosllama. - Expreso a toda prisa dejando un poco más atrás al Cheney quien intentaba revelar lo que sea que hubiese dicho la chica.

Rápidamente la alcanzo tomándola de la mano y parándola en seco. -Levy-san, no necesitas esconderme eso. Después de todo es muy obvio.

La peli azul escondió la cara entre sus cabellos totalmente abochornada. - ¿Tan obvio es?

-Ese no es el punto, Levy. El punto es que tengo un plan para que Gajeel deje de ser tan... denso?

\- Pero Gajeel lo único que siente por mí es amistad y un pequeño cariño...

-Levy, debes estar ciega como para no notar las miradas que Gajeel te da, como si fueses una presa y el un dragón esperando el momento para saltar sobre ti.

-¿EH? PE...PERO... YO NO... -Suspiro pesadamente mirando sus pequeños pechos.- Yo no tengo un cuerpo bonito o destacable con el cual llamar su atención.

-Levy - san, no necesitas llamar su atención... ya la tienes. Y es hora de que el plan "Caza del dragón" comience.


	5. (Especial) Ho ho Homicide

***Especial Navideño***

 **UNOS MESES ATRAS**

Era víspera de nochebuena y Gajeel tenía que trabajar.

Jodido consejo de magia, jodido trabajo, jodido Lily que se había librado de ello, jodidos criminales que tenía que ir a arrestar, jodidos todos.

Excepto la chica que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado mirando el mapa tan ensimismada que parecía no notar como la mirada del pelinegro parecía suavizarse al verla.

Era jodidamente hermosa.

Y es que todo en ella era hermoso, y no, no lo decía porque recientemente se había descubierto enamorado de la que había sido su compañera de gremio.

Ella siempre le pareció hermosa, e inteligente, amable, tierna, cálida y muchos adjetivos más que él no sabía.

-Gajeel, creo que deberíamos descansar por hoy. - Había dicho la peli azul mirándolo fijamente intentando llamar su atención; cosa que no consiguió porque está ya estaba ocupada.

En los suaves labios que parecían acariciar el nombre del capitán Redfox cada vez que lo llamaba, cosa que aceleraba el corazón de Gajeel y por otro lado enojaba al jodido Doranbolt.

Porque, oh si, el jodido consejo de jodida magia había decidido que necesitaban la maldita ayuda del jodido de Doranbolt.

-Podemos buscar una posada u hotel en el próximo poblado, Levy-san.

-Qué casualidad, estaba a punto de decir eso. -Gruño en molestia Gajeel avanzando hasta quedarse cerca de la chica imponiendo su altura y mal humor.

-No lo veía muy metido en eso, "Capitán Redfox"

Oh Boy, Santa Gajeel había llegado enojado y te iba a regalar una paliza.

Una Levy un tanto fastidiada y cansada decidió interrumpir colocando su mano en el pecho del moreno y mirando con reproche al concejal Doranbolt. -Basta de peleas. Estamos en una misión y lo que menos necesitamos es esto. Gajeel tomo la delicada mano que aun descansaba en su pecho y la retiro de ahí mientras acariciaba con un pulgar la tersa piel nívea de manera suave logrando que el rostro de Levy enrojeciera de manera súbita, quien buscando calmarse y poner un poco de distancia entre el capitán y ella volvió a hablar. -C...creo que lo mejor es separarnos, y...ya que necesitamos vigilar también la entrada del pueblo por si llegan los ladrones.

-Gihi. Buena idea, Shorty. Bien, decidido. Doranbolt se va a vigilar la entrada del pueblo y nosotros al hotel.

-¡¿AH?! ¿Y porque debo ir yo a la entrada del pueblo y tu quedarte con Levy - sama? -Exclamo el aludido.

-Porque soy el jodido capitán, Gihi. ¡Ahora en marcha!

Gajeel retomo el camino mientras Levy y el chico lo seguían logrando divisar el pueblo a algunos metros más. Nada más llegar Doranbolt fue desplazado a la puerta de entrada con la orden de vigilar que los ladrones no entraran y si lo hacían debía informar rápidamente por medio de la lacrima, Gajeel y Levy emprendieron el rumbo hacia el hotel después de que ella se disculpara en nombre de Gajeel con el chico diciéndole que en el fondo este no era mala persona.

-No creo que fuera buena idea que solo uno se quedara vigilando... -Murmuro la peli azul avanzando al lado de Gajeel.- Quizá debería ir a ayudarle.

-Ni lo pienses, enana. -Contesto Gajeel visiblemente irritado ante la idea de que ellos dos pasaran juntos la víspera de noche buena. - Es mejor así, será más fácil que su presencia no sea detectada.

-Pero podría ser peligroso.

Ya bastante irritado ante la insistencia de la chica comenzó a caminar más rápido dejándola atrás. -Si tanto quieres pasar la noche con él pues haz lo que quieras. No me interesa tu vida.

Levy pudo sentir una punzada en su pecho ante cada palabra que Gajeel le decía, así que dolida y enojada se dio la vuelta emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta del pueblo. -Bien, pues me voy entonces.

Gajeel quiso golpearse la cabeza con alguna pared cercana, correr y alcanzarla antes de que se alejara más, decirle lo jodidamente celoso que lo ponía verla hablar tan alegre con el imbécil de Doranbolt, besarla y pedirle que fuera solo suya.

Pero no lo haría.

Porque amar a Levy se sentía como si fuera un pecado.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho al verla por primera vez era imposible que ella lo aceptara de esa manera. Aunque odiara admitirlo ella estaría mejor con alguien como Doranbolt, alguien culto, amable, responsable, que no tuviese un pasado tormentoso. Alguien que no fuera él.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto en que momento había llegado hasta el único hotel de aquel pequeño poblado.

Pidió una habitación, la última que quedaba y subió con pesadez buscando lo llegar y tirarse sobre la cama.

Poco a poco iba quedándose dormido hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron haciéndolo gruñir con hastió y levantarse para abrir, quizá fuese la dueña para decirle algo.

Pero al abrir pudo ver a la causante de sus conflictos, quien lograba acelerarle el pulso solo con estar cerca.

En la puerta, totalmente sonrojada como si hubiese estado corriendo estaba Levy McGarden mirándolo mientras jadeaba levemente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Que Mier...

-¡ESTUPIDO GAJEEL!

-¿Y AHORA QUE HICE?

\- YO...yo... yo no quería pasar la noche con el...

-¿Eh?

-Es solo que él es un compañero del consejo... para mi todos mis compañeros son importantes...entonces estaba preocupada por el hecho de que fuera muy peligroso, pe...pero...yo. Y...oyo...

-Shorty, ve al punto, no te entiendo.

Armándose de valor saco un pequeño regalo de su mochila extendiéndolo al moreno. -Yo...quería estar en noche buena con...contigo...-Pudo sentir como su rostro ardía totalmente mientras miraba el regalo aun extendido.

-Levy... - El capitán jalo uno de sus pequeños brazos jalándola hacia si fundiéndose en un abrazo, inhalando todo el aroma de ella. -Yo... lamento haberte hablado así... -Con pequeñas lágrimas la chica lo abrazo devuelta, calentándose con el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del moreno. Después de unos segundos este se separó un poco colocando una de sus manos sobre la barbilla de la peli azul, quizá sería su única oportunidad para decirle apropiadamente lo que sentía, que la quería, que ella era su luz en Fairy Tail para después convertirse en la luz de su vida, que nunca se perdonaría lo que le hizo, que siempre la cuidaría.

Pero no sabía, no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía y quería en simples palabras. Aquella mano que sostenía su barbilla se deslizo hacia la mejilla de la chica en forma de una suave caricia mientras la otra mano se posicionaba en la estrecha cintura buscando acercarla más.

Iba a trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, de una forma u otra.

Así que acercando su rostro al de ella sin dejar de mirarla detallando todas las emociones en su rostro y sin notar ninguna que indicara que ella no quería estaba totalmente decidido a besarla.

Iba a hacerlo, por fin cumpliría una de sus fantasías con aquella pequeña chica, su cuerpo temblaba de expectación.

Espera... El temblor era real.

La jodida lacrima estaba vibrando.

Cumplir su deber como capitán o su deber como Dragón de reclamar a aquella mujer como suya de una vez por todas.

A la mierda todo y todos, el reclamaría a Levy como suya en ese preciso momento.

-Gajeel... La lacrima.

Y el modo "trabajo" de Levy había despertado.

Reprimiendo un grito de frustración, soltó a la chica sacando aquel estúpido aparato que ahora parecía burlarse de él. - Que. -Fue lo único que dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la ventana buscando con la mirada la entrada para ver si había algún revuelo.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Solo quería reportar que todo estaba bien y no había pasado nada.

-Doranbolt... ¿te gusta la navidad?

-Supongo, ¿por?

-Ho ho, soy Santa Gajeel y te voy a regalar la paliza de tu vida.

Gajeel rompió el aparato con la mano. Interrumpió su importante momento con la chica por nada y ahora ella lo miraba entre curiosa y algo preocupada.

-¿Todo bien?

-Llamo para reportar que no pasa nada. -Rascándose un poco la nariz buscaba como recuperar el momento que habían compartido momentos antes. -Así que...

-Pero ahora rompiste la lacrima y si algo pasa no sabremos. -Tomando su mochila emprendió camino a la puerta. -Ahora tendremos que estar todos allá por si algo sucede.

-Levy.

-¿Si?

De manera rápida tomo a la pequeña hada por los hombros y la pego a su pecho antes de besarla, desarmándola totalmente ante él. - Estas debajo de un muérdago. -Sin darle tiempo a nada la tomo de la mano saliendo de la habitación.

Quizá su nochebuena no había salido del todo bien, pero había conseguido besarla y huir rápido antes de que lo notara.

En esa habitación no había ningún muérdago.


End file.
